Sibling Rivalry?
by Beloved8411
Summary: Movie-verse: Jubilee and Kitty compete for Wolverine's attention. I boosted it to PG-13 because there's a bit of language in chapter 7. *Finished!* Please R&R :)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The X-Men are very cool but unfortunately they are NOT mine. They belong to Marvel comics. Everything I write   
here is completely non-profit and solely for the purpose of making my lovely muse happy :)  
  
Sibling Rivalry?  
by Beloved8411  
  
Logan walked into the kitchen for a beer. His boots were dragging across the floor with loud thuds and  
as usual, he was mumbling grumpily under his breath. Kitty peered at him from the between the cracks in the   
door of her hiding place, watching his flannel-clad form lean against the counter as he downed the beer in one   
gulp and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Placing the empty can on the counter, he pounded it flat with his fist   
and threw it away. Kitty leaned back and hugged her knees to her chest, looking away from him into the   
darkness through her tears. She heard the thud of his boots again and then silence. She assumed he'd left.   
She assumed wrong.  
" Ya mind tellin' me why you're in the pantry, Kit Kat?" he asked. Kitty wiped her eyes and stuck out her  
hand to push the door open. Logan stood directly in front of her.   
" Uh, hi Logan," she said sheepishly, looking up at him," How did you know I was here? Nobody else heard  
me all day."  
" I could smell ya clear across the mansion, Darlin'. You're upset. But that doesn't answer my question."  
He held out his hand and she took it, squirming herself out of the small space below the first pantry shelf and  
standing up beside him.  
"It's nothing. Really. I just come here sometimes to think. It's quiet, ya know? And since I'm the only one  
who can fit back there I kinda dubbed it my space. I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to be there or I bothered   
you or something. I'll find someplace outside instead." She turned to go but he caught her by the shoulder and  
spun her around.  
" Kitty," he said gently," I don't care about the flamin' pantry. There's never any food in there anyway.   
But I do care 'bout you and there's somethin' you ain't sayin'. What's goin' on?" Tears filled Kitt's eyes but she   
quickly wiped them away when she heard voices from down the hall coming in their direction. Logan sensed her  
hesitation.  
" Ya wanna go for a motorcycle ride?"  
She nodded gratefully.  
" Then run an' get your helmet and I'll meetcha at my bike in 5 minutes."  
" Ok." She took off, almost running into Remy, John, Kurt, and Bobby, who were coming in after a long   
game of 2 on 2 basketball. They looked after her questionably, but were distracted when they saw Logan. He   
was rarely in the kitchen.  
" Hey Logan! Wassup?" Bobby greeted for the group, dribbling the basketball on the linoleum between   
each syllable. Logan nodded at each of them.  
" Popsicle... Gumbo... Zippo... Smurf." He raised his eyebrows and took out a cigar. "Not that I care but   
who won?" he asked, lighting it.  
" We did," Remy replied, motioning over to Kurt." It seem dat accents make all de difference."  
"Ja," Kurt agreed, grinning.  
" Hey geniuses, where does that leave John then?" Bobby demanded.  
" De Pyro over der don't count cause he don't got game," Remy smirked. John pondered for a moment   
with aussie pride.  
" Well I bet I could whip alla you if it evah came to surfing, mates," he responded. They stared at him in   
silent mockery. He decided to change the subject. " Hey Logan, you wouldn't have any cigarettes on you, would   
you? I'm all out." John sent him his most pitiful look. Logan was about to respond with a sharp glare and an  
equally sharp no when the kitchen smoke detector went off, making a horrible beeping noise.   
Logan grunted a curse and clenched his teeth. " Old One-Eye's gonna be here in a second lookin' for a   
fight. Tell ya what Johnny, " he said quickly," I've got somethin' to take care of." He tossed him a cigarette   
from his jacket. " Cover for me with Scotty and you've got yourself a week's supply."  
" No problem," John nodded. He caught the cigarette and placed it safely in his pocket, quickly setting  
a nearby potholder on fire. By the time Scott made it to the kitchen to check things out, Logan was long gone  
and four young men were found laughing histerically at the story they'd made up to tell their fearless, yet   
clueless, leader. 


	2. chapter 2

With every jolt of speed and rounding curve, Kitty felt like her problems fell right off of her and dropped to the ground. She gripped Logan's jacket tightly, feeling very free with the world flashing by, but very small next to his muscular frame. What was she thinking taking a ride with him like this? It was just what Jubilee needed to get on her case again. Her eyes began to fill with tears, hearing her roommate's words echo through her memory.

_ Logan found me first, Kitty. I saved his life, not you! I'm sick of your little pity parties. Everyone says 'poor Kitty, she needs our protection' Well you can have your pick of a million others, so why don't you just find someone else to suck up to with your perfect little intelligence and cute sensitivity. Just back off of Wolverine or else!_

Logan felt Kitty cling tighter to his back and he sensed her unhappiness. Just a minute ago she'd seemed to be enjoying herself. He'd even thought he'd heard her laughing. Turning off the main road, he took a dirt path through the forest to a deserted campground and parked next to a giant fir tree. He watched Kitty remove her helmet and walk over to a picnic table to sit down. He followed.

" Ok," he sighed," There ain't nobody here but us, kid. Spill it." Kitty didn't look at him. The last thing she wanted was to rat out Jubilee and make her hate her even more.

" It's really stupid. I shouldn't have let it bother me and I certainly shouldn't have made you take me out here. I'm fine, Logan. Let's just go back." 

" That's bull. Obviously its somethin' and it ain't stupid because you've been torturin' yourself all day over it. Now try tellin' me again cause I ain't leavin' til you do."Kitty could see from his expression that he was serious. She took a deep breath.

" It's Jubilee," she finally said. Immediately Logan's whole demeanor changed.

" What's wrong? Is she in danger? Recieving threats? Doing somethin' I need to know about? " Logan thought for a moment and his eyebrows narrowed in anger. With a *snikt* his claws came out of both hands. and he growled, " She hasn't got a boyfriend does she? Cause I'll beat the livin' tar outta him..."

" No, No," Kitty said quickly, holding up her hands." It's nothing like that. We've just been having a few, well...arguments lately." Logan retracted his claws and eyed Kitty warily.

" You sure she doesn't have a boyfriend?"

" I'm sure."

" Well all right then." Logan replied," And if she ever does..."

" You'll be the first to know."

" Good." 

Kitty looked away again, trying to hide her hurt and impatience. He hadn't even heard what she'd said. She'd wanted him to be interested in her problem, but instead he'd jumped to conclusions about Jubilee and how to keep her from a normal dating life. Maybe Jubes is right, she thought. She is his kid. I'm just her roommate...another window Logan can look through in order to protect her. Chances are he never really wanted to get to know me at all. 

" Well, glad to get that off my chest," she said with the best fake smile she could manage. "Shall we return to the mansion?" She stood up. Logan was resting his chin on his fist, still muttering to himself about the horrendous pain he would inflict on any young man who showed an interest...

" What?" he asked, popping out of his dark fantasy to pay attention to Kitty, " Oh yeah." 

They got on the motorcycle and went home. Throughout the whole ride, Logan was puzzled as to why he could still smell an emotional disturbance from Kitty's general direction. 

Author's note: Don't worry, more is coming soon! Keep the reviews coming :) 


	3. chapter 3

From the third floor bedroom window Jubilee watched Logan park his motorcycle and run inside, leaving Kitty standing in the front yard with her mouth open. She smiled to herself and went to the door when he heard his gruff voice call her name from the main staircase.

" Jubilation! Where are you?" 

" I'm right here, Logan. Chill," she answered, casually tossing a piece of gum into her mouth. " Can't a girl escape to her bedroom in peace anymore?"

" Escaping in peace is all you better be doin' in there, that's all I've got to say," Logan muttered, pushing past her to inspect the dorm. She spun around to see him checking under the beds and in the closets. Jubilee giggled.

" Logan, what are you doing?"

" Lookin' for a sign that any males were in here," Logan explained. He was about to open Kitty's trunk when he heard Jubilee's laughter again. She went up to him and took his hands, stopping his search.

" Wolvie," she said carefully," Boys aren't allowed on this floor. The only time there were ever boys here was the day Bobby got Remy to pick the locks so he could turn our entire hallway into Lake Placid, and you know how that whole mess turned out."

" Yeah, I 'spose you're right. It's just that Kitty said...well actually I'm not sure what she said...but I was just..."

" Over reacting?" 

Logan raised an eyebrow and cracked a smile. If there was anyone who could make him lighten up, it was Jubilation Lee. 

" I ain't admitin' to anything," he said," which is a good statement to make if you ever find yourself in trouble someday." He gave Jubilee a hard look, " But you ain't gonna be GETTIN' into trouble are you?" She grinned.

" Of course not."

" That's right, Darlin'," Logan said. He sniffed the air," The cajun's downstairs cookin'. Ya wanna get in a quick game of pool before dinner, Jubes?"

" Wolvie, you've totally got yourself a competitor."

*****************************************************************************

Kitty made the mistake of walking up the stairs at the same time that Logan and Jubilee were walking down.

" Hey Kitty, Jubes here thinks she can beat me at a game of pool. Wanna join us and referee?" Logan asked. Kitty didn't have to peer at Jubilee to know what was written all over her face. 

" Uh, no thanks. I think I'm gonna study for physics for awhile," she declined, coming up with the most believable excuse.

" Aww, that's too bad," Jubilee said quickly, " All MY homework is done already. Come on Logan, let's go." Logan didn't move. There was still something about Kitty that seemed off.

" You sure, kid? It could get violent," he said, trying to sell the idea further. Jubilee gave him a look, which he thought was for the violence comment. Kitty knew better.

" No, I'm sure. I really need to study. I'll catch you guys later." 

" Bye," Jubilee said. She tugged on Logan's arm and Kitty watched them head to the rec room. Sighing, she made her way to the bedroom and plopped down in the purple bean bag chair on her side of the dorm. She'd just decided to catch up on her fun reading with  Pride and Prejudice when Jean's voice came into her mind. 

_ Sorry to interrupt Kitty, but Hank needs help cracking some codes on the system computer. He's not sure why these areas are blocked in the first place ._

I'll be right there. She answered, closing the book. She phased down to the med lab and went to stand over Hank's shoulder as he pushed random buttons on the keyboard in frustration.

" What seems to be the trouble?" she asked. Hank looked up.

" Oh hello, Katherine. It would appear the computer wishes to keep our files all to itself."

" Here let me try something," she said. Hank moved over to stand next to Jean, who was watching Kitty intently. Within minutes, the files were opened. 

" Oh my stars and garters," Hank complimented," now how did you manage to do that? I've been trying for two hours." Kitty beamed.

" I just had to hack into the main system and change the access regulations to extend to both the Professor's office and the Med lab. You'll only be able to get the info from those two locations. And the next time it should let you in with your normal password, no problems."

" Amazing," Hank mused. He went back to his work, puttering with the mouse to explore his new realm of information.

" Yes, that was quite remarckable," Jean added, taking Kitty aside," Thanks again."

" No problem."

" Dinner should be ready soon. Gambit's cooking so it should be good."

" Good. I better go help set the table then." Kitty said awkwardly, turning to leave.

" Kitty!" Jean called after her. Kitty turned around and looked at her questionably.

" Oh, I'm sorry. Did you need something else here?" she asked. Jean walked over to the younger girl once more.

" Uh, no. I , um, was wondering how you were doing."

" I-" Kitty didn't know what to say. She was caught off guard.

" Because when I was asking you to come down here I sensed something was bothering you." Jean looked at Kitty. It was obvious the girl didn't feel like sharing anything right now. She looked like she wanted to run away as fast as she could. "Well...just for future reference," Jean added quickly," If you want to talk, I'm here."

Kitty nodded," Thanks. I better get going now. See you in a few minutes."

" Yeah, see ya." Jean replied. She decided a discussion with Logan was definitely warranted. ** To be continued... **


	4. chapter 4

** Note: This chapter is kinda cheesy, but it came to me as a sort of comic relief from what's been going on. After all, there are other people in the mansion too. Hope you like it :)**

***

When she'd finished helping Remy set the table Kitty took her usual place between him and Rogue. It was Tuesday, the official evening that Professor Xavier insisted the everyone sit down to have a traditional meal together; as if there was anything truly traditional about a bunch of mutants around a table. Since the Professor was rarely able to make it himself, the time was supposed to be used as a teambuilding exercize, but as far as Kitty could recall the only reason she had been placed between Rogue and Gambit in the first place was because their continuous Public Displays of Affection had become too much for everyone and someone had to be chosen as "road block" to help to keep their food down. Despite her sickening placement around the table, cajun cooking was something the whole mansion looked forward to, and Kitty was no exception. She felt herself lightening up. She had probably been being overly sensitive. It was time to forget about the whole thing and start over.

" You didn't make it to the danger room session today Logan," Scott said in his best authoritative voice as he took a sip of water, "Have 'something to take care of' again?"

" Yup," Logan replied. He continued to eat, but Kitty noticed him flex his knuckles.

" Then I suppose I don't need to remind you of our standard make-up policy."

" Nope."

" Fine."

The inhabitants of the table looked at one another, then back at their plates. Only Rogue continued to look around, and broke the silence.

" Hey, where's Emma? Ah know ah saw her earlier today,"she asked, puzzled.

Bobby dropped his fork and clumsily picked it back up. Everyone looked at him.

" What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders and attempting not to smirk, " Why are all of you looking at me?"

" Because we know you're the only one dumb enough to play a trick on Emma!" Jubilee blurted out. Bobby shook his head.

" I don't know where she is," he smiled," I swear."

" Bobby, don't make me read your mind," Jean pleaded," It's not someplace I'm dying to visit."

Bobby remained silent but his guilt was written all over his face. Jean raised her eyebrow at Hank, who tried a different approach.

" Robert, if you tell us what horrid practical joke you practiced on poor Emma, I will give you an entire box of twinkies from my secret stash."

" No way man, she's gonna kill me when she gets out!" 

" For goodness sake Bobby-" Scott began. Hank went in for the kill.

" I'll give you two boxes of twinkies and a running start."

" She'sinthetigerpitoutback" Bobby admitted, and he took off on a sheet of ice calling over his shoulder," I'll collect my twinkies later, Hank." 

" Did he say tiger pit?" Storm asked. Everyone tilted their heads to the side and in a moment the dining room erupted with laughter.

" Popsicle really outdid himself this time," Logan choked out.

" I...can't...believe...he took the time to DO that," Jean giggled. Even Scott was shaking his head in amusement.

" How ever did he pull it off I wonder?" Hank mused.

" Well you were in the medlab Hank," John explained," Scott, Jean and Storm were on a mission, Logan, Kitty, and Jubes were out, Remy was on KP duty, and the professor is out of town. 

" What about you and Kurt?" Jubilee asked.

" Oh," John said mysteriously, "we were-"

" Ah hate to interrupt the party ya'll, but Emma's still in the tiger pit." Rogue said.

Chairs were pushed back, utensils were dropped, and within seconds no one was in the dining room. They were all standing around a huge square pit in the back yard, peering down at a very dirty, very infuriated Emma. The words streaming out of her mouth were not pretty. 

" So," asked Remy," Who's goin' ta rescue de tiger from de pit?" 

" Whoever it is better do something soon," Kitty added," She's already homicidal, and she sees we're just standing here."

" Point well taken," Hank said," I suppose as the big blue guy I'll be delegated to retreive her."

" Go for it," Jubilee encouraged.

" Good Luck," Scott said.

" May the force be with you," John said gravely," That's what Bobby would say." With a deep breath Hank lept into the hole. He calmly addressed the shrieking Emma, assuring her she could invoke physical harm to a certain Iceman once she was out of the tiger pit, and she let him pick her up and leap up out of the hole. 

"Emma are you all right?" Jean asked with concern, running up to where Hank had set her down," Why didn't you use your telepathic ability to yell for help?" 

" Because I wanted to save all of my energy to RIP DRAKE TO SHREADS!" Emma replied emphatically. Jean didn't say anymore and everyone else took a step back. When Emma Frost got angry, there was no peace in Westchester. 

" Why don't you, um, get something to eat first," Scott suggested, clearing his throat," Bobby probably won't come back for a couple hours."

" Yeah, come in and relax," Jean said soothingly. Emma scowled at them both, but reluctantly followed them into the mansion. Kitty figured she was disappointed that Bobby wasn't around to destroy. Looking down into the tiger pit, she figured she would feel the same way.

************************************************************************************************

" So how did you fall for Bobby's trick in the first place?" Jubilee asked curiously. She was laying on the living room floor leaning on her elbows and popping her gum loudly, watching Emma practice her kickboxing.

" I was just walking across the yard on the way to my car when all of a sudden the grass gives way and I'm in the dirt! In all the years Bobby and I have been here at the same time, he has NEVER managed to succeed in pranking me." She blew a strand of her blonde hair out of her face while she kicked high in the air.

" I'd say its safe to admit he got you then," Jubilee mused. Emma stopped her routine to give her young friend a look. She grabbed a water and took a quick gulp.

" The little twerp actually took the time to dig a pit 8 feet deep, cover it with a thin layer of ice and cover ** that** with grass plots to make it look like there was never any pit in the first place!" 

Jubes grinned broadly and blew another bubble. " Yeah that does sound like Bobby. Never a dull moment." 

" Just wait until that boy comes back," Emma said, shaking her head." When I get through with him he's gonna wish he'd never even learned what a practical joke was!"

" heehee. Maybe he'll think twice before pranking the rest of us then," Jubilee giggled," Though I think my favorite one ever was the time he switched Wolverine's hair gel with Apricot preserves. He smelled fruity for a week!" Emma cracked a smile.

" That was pretty funny." She admitted," But I'm still going to kill him."

" Understandable," Jubilee said. Suddenly her face turned sullen and she regarded Emma seriously. "Emma have you ever felt like you had to defend a friendship by making sure someone else didn't come in and ruin everything?" Emma went back to her routine, beginning with some jabs. 

" You're talking about Kitty aren't you?" she said," And how Logan coddles her."

" How did you know that?"

" Oh a girl has her ways....and her powers," Emma shrugged. She glanced at Jubilee, who was looking forlorn. " I seriously wouldn't worry about it Jubes. Kitty is just the newest. You know how Logan is with strays. No offense."

" None taken. But that's exactly what I'm freaking out about. She's just so irritating and helpless all the time...and as long as she's like that Logan's gonna be all protective with her."

Emma wiped the sweat off of her forehead. 

" Look," she said," I'm not an advice-giving kind of mentor. You want some tips on how to beat the crap out of someone, be my guest and come to me. But for problems in your personal life go to Jean or Ro or someone else who can be all motherly like that. I hate to be so blunt, but hey, someone's gotta be the ice queen around here." 

Jubilee rolled her eyes and looked down to skim a magazine article

" Hey Jubes," Emma said.

" Huh?"

" If I were you I'd talk to Rogue."

" Rogue?"

" Just take my word for it." Emma grabbed her towel and began to walk toward the kitchen for some water." Now if you'll excuse me I've got some revenge to plan."

Jubilee pondered for a moment. Why would Emma suggest I talk to Rogue of all people? I don't even think Rogue likes me because . . . once I got here she and Logan didn't hang out as much as they used to. 

" Oh no," Jubilee said right out loud,:" I stole Logan from Rogue and Kitty's trying to steal him from me!"

She decided something had to be done. Even if it meant pulling some strings to get her way, something definitely had to be done.

** More to come...Let me know what you think so far **


	5. chapter 5

Jubilee walked over to Rogue as casually as she could, looking around to make sure nobody could be eavesdropping. The porch was not exactly where she'd pictured having this conversation, but what could she do? Rogue was sunbathing, sarcastic by nature, and could easily take her in a fight. Jubes wasn't pushing her luck.

" Uh, Rogue?" she said nervously, sitting on the lawn chair next to her team mate's.

" Hmmm?" Rogue answered, not even opening her eyes. 

" I wanted to talk to you about...when I first came here," Jubilee began.

" Remind me whah you would want to do that while ah'm laying out." 

" Because I...well I know why you've disliked me all this time."

Rogue wearily opened one eye to look at the girl next to her. She could tell that Jubes was serious. She sighed, shifted herself back into a comfortable position and closed her eye again.

" Ah'm listening," she finally said.

" Ok," Jubilee started again, " Lately I've had this problem with Kitty. See, she's been spending a lot of time with Logan and I can't stand it because he was totally my father figure first, ya know? So I don't know what to do but I figured you would know because I guess I kind of stole him from you and -"

" Wait," Rogue interrupted, " You think ah don't like you because you stole Logan from me?"

" Well, yeah."

" And you think ah can help you get Kitty out of the way?"

" Possibly."

" But according to your theory, Jubilee, I failed."

" Huh?"

" If you succeeded in jilting me out of Logan's list of daughters that means ah couldn't get you out of the way. So how could ah help you jilt Kitty?"

" Oh," Jubilee said, dumbfounded. Rogue sat up and looked her directly in the eyes.

" Jubes," she said with a smile, " Do you know how ridiculous you sound? Logan has nothin to do with mah reasons to dislike you."

" He doesn't? Why don't you like me then?"

" Because you're perky and annoying, but that's not the point." Rogue smiled. " When ah first came to the mansion ah was a scared seventeen year old kid confused about mah powers and mah past. Ah didn't know who these other mutants were or anything else. Ah was dumb like you and Kitty."

" Gee, thanks."

" No problem," Rogue continued, " By the time you joined the X-Men ah had already found mah confidence. Ah didn't need Logan around anymore to watch mah back. We're still friends you know. He just doesn't have to hover over me and ah like it much better that way."

" But I like his hovering," Jubilee protested, " And now Kitty's hogging it all."

" Oh just get over it," Rogue answered, " Kitty's relationship with Logan has nothing to do with his relationship with you. Kitty is new. She's a lot like ah was and she'll find her confidence and be fine. You're not insecure...just loud. Logan likes to hang out with you because you're all hyper and...stuff. Kitty's gonna grow and train and get all buff and tough while you'll always be your irritating, bubblegum chewing self. " Rogue waved her hand. " Now go away, I've got some serious tanning to do." 

" Thanks Rogue," Jubilee said, " I bet you really only pretend to dislike me."

" You try and hug me and I'll come absorb your powers in your sleep," Rogue warned. But she smiled. Jubilee walked away feeling pretty good. Kitty wasn't really a threat to her. She sighed happily. I'm going to find her and apologize, she thought. Then ask Logan if he'll take me to the mall. I'm in the mood for some serious shopping!

Jubilee walked back into the mansion and headed toward the west wing. Logan liked to smoke outside of Scott and Jean's apartment. Suddenly she heard giggling coming from the main hall. She turned and saw Kitty and Logan were coming in the front door, twelve shopping bags in their hands. At that second everything Rogue had just told her went right out the window.

" Oh hey Jubilee," Kitty greeted," There you are. We just got back from the mall. Could you help me bring my bags up to our room? There are too many for me to take alone."

" Kitty's just as bad as you are, Darlin', " Logan added," She makes the trip as unbearable for me as possible." He winked mischieviously," I've had enough of girlie stuff. I'm goin to ask Hank if he wants to go bar hoppin'. Later girls."

Jubilee was stunned. " Why didn't you take me along?" She called after him angrily. He shrugged and kept walking toward the med lab.

" We looked for you but we couldn't find you," Kitty explained.

" I was right out on the porch!" Jubilee shouted," there's a big glass window right there! How could you not see me?!" 

" Sorry, Jubes. I guess we were just in a hurry. Jean gave me a gift certificate out of the blue so we took the jeep."

Jubilee gaped at Kitty. She wanted to slap her. She wanted to tell her exactly where she could shove those twelveshopping bags. However, letting her demeanor become calm and collected , her anger took a backseat to deception and she decided to go with a more malicious plan. 

" That's alright, Kitty," she shrugged, " I understand. I didn't have any money to spend anyway." She laughed sweetly and Kitty joined in. 

" Good. I'm glad you're not mad," Kitty said with relief.

" No, of course I'm not mad," Jubilee replied," And I'm sorry for giving you a hard time earlier this week. I was just in a bad mood. Too much physics homework you know...I'm not as good at it as you are." 

" Well if you ever need help you know where I live," Kitty giggled.

" Uhh, yeah. Let me help you with those bags now," Jubilee offered. She took three bags in each hand and began to walk ahead of Kitty up the stairs toward their dorm. " You sure you don't want to take the elevator?" she asked, noticing Kitty struggle. Kitty answered just as Jubilee expected.

" No, I'm fine," she said. 

Upon reaching the tenth step, Jubilee made herself trip. As if in slow motion she swung her arm around, making it look like she was trying to catch herself, and hit Kitty right in the stomach. Shopping bags flew everywhere, two female voices shrieked, and Kitty Pryde felt herself falling backwards in a crumpled heap to the hard tile floor below. 

** Note: Well, what do you think so far? More is coming soon :) **


	6. chapter 6

Kitty woke up to look at the plain white ceiling of the med lab. She could hear Hank puttering with equipment in the background and tried to sit up. Immediately her body was flooded with pain, and she laid back down with a sharp cry. 

" Katherine?" Hank came running over," Are you awake? How are you feeling?"

" I feel like I got in a fight with Sabertooth and lost," Kitty said, trying to laugh. It hurt to laugh.

" No, you'd have been better off then," Hank said, " You would have been prepared enough to use your power so he couldn't strike you. Do you remember what happened at all?"

" I remember coming back from shopping with Logan...and taking my bags up the stairs with Jubilee...but after that I'm not exactly sure. It all went so fast... we tripped and then...nothing. Is Jubes ok?" 

" She's fine. She only fell down two steps. Sustained a couple of bruises. She's waiting outside with Logan and Storm."

" Oh good."

" You, on the other hand, have a broken leg and a nice lump on your forehead from hitting the banister on your way down. Other than that you'll just be sore for a little while." Hank handed her a glass of water and sat down next to her."I guess this is one of the dangers of shopping," he joked. Kitty rolled her eyes.

" Yeah, I guess," she answered, shaking her head. She took a sip of water and set it down." Can I go back to my room now?"

" No, I want to keep you here for tonight. Just as a precaution. But I'll have the others come in to keep you company."

" Thanks."

************************************************************************************************

Jubilee sat out in the hall, her face expressionless as she saw Hank coming their direction from behind the double doors. The last twenty minutes had seemed like decades to her. The instant she had seen Kitty lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs, a bone protruding through the skin in her calf, and blood pouring out onto the marble, Jubilee's rage had subsided into a mixture of fear and guilt. What had she done? And for what...jealousy over a shopping trip? Shame flooded her emotions, and it got even harder to keep her cool. She had been the one to call for help. She had been the one to cause the harm. So far no one knew about the latter. Even now Logan and Storm were sitting on either side of her, Logan's hand placed soothingly on her back. He wouldn't do that if he knew she'd planned this. In a few moments they would all go inside, Kitty would tell Logan what she'd done and he would hate her for it. She almost wished his claws would come out and stab her. It would hurt less than what she knew was coming.

" ...just a fractured left fibula and a bump on the head. She's very lucky, and in very good spirits." Hank was saying." She would like to see all of you now." Jubilee gulped and followed the older mutants into the lab, looking down at her shoes with every step. She wanted to avoid Kitty's eyes. 

" Hi guys," Kitty greeted. Jubilee looked up at her tone of cheerfulness. On her left leg was a pink cast from the knee down. Hank had already signed his name on it, along with a skillfully drawn picture of a twinkie. 

" How are you doing, child?" Storm asked, sitting on the bed next to Kitty and playing with her hair fondly. 

" I'm fine, Ro, thanks," Kitty said contently, " Hank is just keeping me here tonight for observation. I'll be running around on crutches in no time."

" Just be careful, Kiddo," Logan said, giving her shoulder a playful punch ," We want to keep you around for awhile."

" Yeah, I know," Kitty smiled, " I guess we'll have to be smart and take the elevator from now on, huh Jubes?" Jubilee was staring straight ahead, dumbfounded at what she was seeing and hearing. Wasn't Kitty mad at her? Wasn't she going to tell everyone what she'd done?

" Jubes?" Kitty looked concerned. Logan stepped over and put his arm around Jubilee's shoulders.She winced but he didn't notice.

"She's still a little shook up," he said, " She's been worryin' about ya all evenin'." 

" We're very proud of Jubilation for acting so quickly to help you," Storm put in, and Jubilee felt the imaginary dagger in her gut twist ever so slightly.

" Thanks Jubes," Kitty said sincerely," You're a true friend." Jubilee smiled weakly. Her knees felt like they were going to give out any second. Logan looked at her and then at Storm.

" Can you handle things Ok here, Ro?" he asked," I'm gonna take Jubes up to her room so she can rest."

" It's been a long day," Storm nodded," I'll stay here tonight with Kitty. Goodnight Jubilation. I'll check on you tomorrow."

Jubilee nodded.

" And I'll check on you tomorrow, Darlin'," Logan said, kissing the top of Kitty's head. She giggled.

" Ok. Good night Jubilee. I'm fine, I promise. Don't worry."

Jubilee found herself being swept up into Logan's arms, carried like a sick child up the stairs to her bedroom. He was giving her attention. The attention she'd wanted all along. But now it was like poison. She did not deserve to be cared about. She was horrible. She had purposely hurt someone, her own roommate, and the worst part of it was that Kitty didn't know the truth. No one would ever know, and Jubilee would have to live with her guilty secret forever. 

" Here ya go," Logan said, setting her down at her bedroom door," Guess I'm breakin' the no boys rule again, huh?" Jubilee didn't answer. He figured she was either too tired or too upset." You gonna be ok? I could stay with you if ya don't want ta be alone."

" No," Jubilee said quickly, then gave a smile with false confidence," thanks for offering, but I'll be ok. I just need some sleep."

" You sure?" Oh why didn't he just go away? 

" Yeah, I'm sure. Goodnight Logan."

" Goodnight."

************************************************************************************************

Jubilee's head swam with nightmarish visions of Kitty falling and of herself as a monster with sharp teeth and horns. She had given up trying to sleep sometime after midnight and sat in bed staring at Kitty's side of the room; she was still doing so when a knock came to the door and Jean poked her head in. 

" Oh hey," Jean whispered when she saw Jubilee was awake," I was just checking on you...its only seven O clock." She came in the room and closed the door behind her when she noticed Jubilee's lack of response. "Are you feeling all right?" she asked, placing her hand on Jubilee's forehead. At her touch Jubilee flinched, as if coming out of a trance. She pushed her black hair out of her face.

" Yes, I'm fine. Thanks Jean."

" You look like you haven't slept at all."

" I haven't."

" Oh honey," Jean sat down on the bed and held up her hands." May I-?"

" No!" Jubilee said too abruptly," Don't read my mind. Please. I'm fine."

" I could help you to sleep, Jubilee. I know sometimes after accidents like this, others involved have a sort of survivor's guilt. But its really not a big deal. Kitty's fine. The others are bringing her upstairs as we speak."

" That's great," Jubilee said, trying to sound enthusiastic," Thank you for the offer to help but I'm sure this is just a fluke. I'm sure I'll get to sleep in no time."

" But -"

" Look who's here," Storm said in a sing-songy voice, pushing Kitty into the room in a wheelchair. 

" All right! You made it!" Jean said, smiling at Kitty.

" Sure did," Kitty replied. She looked at Jubilee." Oh Jubes, you look terrible. Are you all right?" The way she said that made Jubilee want to push her down the stairs again. Instead, she said:

" I think I'm coming down with something."

" Oh. Ok, well I'm just going to read so I hope I won't keep you awake."

" Mm hmm," Jubilee groaned, putting her covers over her head. 

" Well we'll leave you girls alone now," Jean said.

" Yes, We'll bring you both some chicken soup for lunch," Storm added.

" Thank you so much for everything," Kitty said," Oh and Jean?"

" Yes?"

" Thank you for that gift certificate yesterday. The shopping trip really was just what I needed."

" No problem. When I saw you in the lab I just knew you needed a little perking up. I'm glad it worked out for you."

" It did....Despite everything else."

Jean smiled and closed the door behind her. Kitty scooted herself into a more comfortable position on her bed, leaning up against several multi-colored pillows. Picking up her book once again, she began to move her eyes over the pages, but ended up pondering more than reading. Things had been going so much better for her since her [almost] talk with Logan. Laughing at Bobby's prank and shopping had helped her to let go whatever stress she had been harboring. She was certain now that she had been over-exaggerating the situation. Jubilee had forgiven her almost immediately, and they were good friends again. Hank, Storm, and Logan had all told her what heroics Jubilee had performed while she was unconscious. 

We just must have both been in a bad mood this past week, she thought. I'm sure Jubilee never meant to become so possessive over Logan. She was probably just as stressed as I was and we took it out on each other, putting Logan in the center of it for nothing. Yes, I'm sure that's it. 

Yet over on the other side of the room, she could hear Jubilee crying underneath her covers. Kitty had noticed she'd been acting strangely. Last night she had barely spoken a word, looking pale and fearful. And for a moment Kitty almost got the impression Jubilee had expected her to yell at her. Why would that be? Kitty shook her head. Her room mate had mentioned that she may be coming down with something. And the accident had effected her as well. Kitty put it out of her mind, relaxing with her literature, and admiring the many signitures on her pink cast.

************************************************************************************************ 

Two hours later, Kitty put down her book and reached for her crutches. Jubilee had fallen asleep, her breaths finally reaching a steady, peaceful rhythm. Striding across the room as quietly as she could, Kitty left the dorm and took the elevator down to the living room. The only person there was Logan, and he had his arm around the back of the couch, smoking a cigar while watching  The Godfather . For the first time that morning, Kitty noticed how quiet the mansion was. 

" Where is everybody?" she asked. Logan turned around.

" A surprise field trip to the Senate. Jean is speaking again and good ole Chuck got back from Vienna just in time to tell us all how educational it would be."

" So you got out of it, huh?" Kitty teased. 

" Are you kiddin'? Nobody wants to be stuck in a vehicle with me for three hours. Somethin' about my temper." He grinned, and Kitty came around to sit on the couch next to him.

" You're gettin' pretty good at that already," he said.

"I adapt well."

" Yeah, ya do. What's Jubes up to?"

" Sleeping. At last."

" Good. Jean was tellin' me she looked horrible."

" She did," Kitty bit her lip. She wasn't sure she should say anything about her inklings.

" What?" Logan asked suspiciously, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

" I've never seen her like this Logan. She usually perks up fairly quickly. She's seen people injured worse than I was, killed even. We all have."

" An unfortunate reality."

" But she's...she seems almost clinically depressed. She was crying for a long time, and she doesn't like it when people talk to her. The confrontation makes her become detached."

" You talk to Hank too much, you know that?" Logan said, looking back at the tv," He's tryin' to hand down his vocabulary to somebody and I'm thinkin' you're it." 

" I'm serious Logan."

Logan sighed and rubbed his eyes. " I know Jubilee. She's a pain in the butt a lot and acts like she doesn't care about anything but she does. Watchin' you fall was hard for her. She just needs some sleep and I'm willin' to bet she'll be down here with us in no time- chewin' that bubblegum like she does and yappin' through the whole movie. You want some popcorn?"

" Sure," Kitty watched him pause the movie and head for the kitchen, " But Logan, what if she doesn't?"

" If she's not down here by the time we watch all the Godfather movies, then I'll go check on her. Happy?"

"Extremely," Kitty nodded. Within moments Logan was back, bearing a bowl of popcorn oozing with butter.

" Ugh. Do you realize how many calories you've added to that by putting all that butter on?" Kitty exclaimed.

" Yup."

" Don't you care?"

" Nope. I just sit back and enjoy it. That's the problem with you women. You can never enjoy anything. Have to find somethin' wrong with everything."

" That's not true," Kitty said, taking a handful of the popcorn and stuffing it in her mouth in defiance. Logan chuckled at her.

" What?" Kitty demanded.

" Shh. Nuthin'. Watch the movie."

" Jerk."

" Brat."

" Big hairy man."

" Little mousy girl."

" Uhh..."

" Yeah, that's what I thought."

" Shut up."

" Watch the movie."

" Fine." 

They sent each other some smiles and silently munched their popcorn for the rest of the movie marathon. Jubilee didn't come down.

************************************************************************************************

Jubilee opened her eyes at the sound of Logan's boots bounding up the stairs. Her alarm clock said it was almost 5 O'clock in the afternoon.

" Jubes?" Logan said softly, " You still sleepin'?"

" No, I'm awake."

"Where are you? It's dark in here."

" Sorry...someone must have pulled the shades down. Here." She turned on her bedside lamp and he came to sit next to her. He gazed at her as if he could see right through her. It made her very very nervous.

" Kitty's worried about you. She says you're not yourself."

" I...I'm myself," Jubilee stuttered," I feel much better now that I slept."

" No," Logan said," I don't think ya do. You're nervous as hell. What's up?"

" Nothing. I'm just..."

" You're just what?" Logan prompted. She looked so afraid, and he closed his eyes for a moment." Look, Darlin' I know you're upset about what happened to Kitty. We were all a little shocked at that, but ya know, you girls were carryin' a lot of bags walkin' fairly close together. Then the the carpet gets crumpled and... it's not your fault. "

Jubilee was frozen. Her heart was pounding and the dagger of guilt in her gut that had seemed to disappear came back: bigger and sharper than ever. 

" Now I've got some food downstairs, and lots of movies to watch. Whadaya say we go watch some?" Logan watched as Jubilee began to breath at a faster pace, almost to the point of hyperventilation. She had begun to sweat and the nervousness he'd sensed grew stronger...into something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

" Jubes?" he said," It's ok, I'm here for you." He pulled her into a tight embrace, but she didn't hug him back. Her arms just hung limp at her sides." You're a great friend to Kitty. To all of us. You're a member of this team and we're all here to help get you through this. Whatever you need. Would you like me to -"

" STOP IT!" Jubilee suddenly shrieked, pulling herself out of Logan's grip " STOP TOUCHING ME! JUST STOP IT. I  PUSHED KITTY DOWN THOSE STAIRS! I DID IT ON PURPOSE OK? NOW WOULD YOU JUST STOP TELLING ME I'M WONDERFUL? ALL OF YOU..." She sagged to the floor at Logan's feet and wept, her voice becoming very small and barely audible in contrast to her screams. " I'm horrible. Stop talking to me. Stop loving me..."

Logan saw her tears and stood in awe. 


	7. chapter 7

Logan's face twisted and the words came out painfully and slowly. His brain just couldn't fathom what he had just heard. 

" What did you say?" he asked. Jubilee didn't answer. He knew what she said. She remained curled on the floor at his feet, shaking while she wept. Logan stepped over her and began to pace, his eyebrows narrowing and his hand went through his hair in contemplation. 

" Let me get this straight," he said with a hint of a growl," You pushed Kitty down the stairs on purpose? Am I hearing right?" Silence. " Answer me!"

" Yes!" Jubilee cried. Logan couldn't believe it. His little Jubilee...the one he had taken under his wing as a surrogate daughter...the one that could do no real wrong in his eyes...had purposely hurt another...and her own room mate...her own team mate. It completely blew his mind.

" What in the hell were you thinkin'?" 

" I...wasn't...I...don't know," Jubilee said between sobs. Logan took three huge strides, picked the girl up off the floor and set her down in a desk chair. 

" Tell me!" he growled," Tell me the whole story right now." His claws burst out of his hands and Jubilee jumped. " And don't leave anything out."

" Wolvie..I-"

" Don't call me that right now! I can barely look atcha." At her look of anguish he softened a notch. But he didn't stop pacing. " Just start at the beginning."

Jubilee's lip was still quivering, but she had enough control to tell him everything. She told him about her feelings of being replaced- about how she'd threatened Kitty and fought with her non-stop for a week- her talks with Emma and Rogue- and finally, her rage at her exclusion from the mall trip and her plan to hurt Kitty. Logan listened, the veins in his neck popping out more with every detail Jubilee spoke.

" ... I just, I thought you would just get rid of me once Kitty moved in on you...and she rubbed it in so much when you got back from that shopping trip. I had actually been looking for her to forgive her and let it go but when you got back and I learned you hadn't even looked for me very hard...W- Logan I lost it." she began to cry again, but silently and she wiped her tears away as often as she could. She tried to keep her voice from breaking. " I pretended to be her friend again and we started to walk up the stairs. When we got pretty far up I pretended to trip and I hit her hard enough to make her fall backwards. I hated myself once I did it, Logan, I swear...and I thought she would tell you when she woke up so you could hate me then, but she didn't remember." Jubilee shut her eyes. "She didn't remember so I've been trying to forget it too...forget it so you would never know and never hate me. But I couldn't forget..." Her voice became small and weak again, as if she wasn't trying to justify it anymore. " I couldn't forget how awful I was. How much I deserved for everyone to stop loving me. I'm sorry, Logan. I'm so sorry."

A knock came to the door and Logan sighed. 

" Kitty, get in here," he said harshly, opening the door for her. She hobbled in and went to sit on her bed, looking startled and confused.

" What's going on?" she asked.

" Let me ask  you something," Logan said angrily," When we went for a ride and you wanted to talk to me- you were tryin' to tell me that the two of you were fightin' were'nt you?"

" Yes Logan," Kitty answered honestly. Logan turned away from her and looked back at Jubilee. 

" Tell her" he commanded. 

" Kitty," Jubilee took a deep breath," I was mad at you for...well I was mad at you for a lot of things."

" I know that Jubilee, but I thought that was over," Kitty replied calmly.

" But I only pretended to forgive you," Jubilee was looking right in Kitty's eyes." I was really still mad at you and I..." That was it. Her voice broke." I pushed you down the stairs on purpose."

Kitty gasped. " no," she said," No, I saw you trip."

" Oh listen to this, this is good," Logan put in.

" I, um, planned that trip, Kitty. I made it look like it was an accident because I wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

" But you...you," Kitty was about to burst out in anger but she stopped. She thought back to all of the things she had said and done, and how that would have looked to Jubilee. " I was a brat too, and I'm sorry " she finally said, " I forgive you, Jubes."

" Kitty," Logan said flatly.

" No, Logan, I really do forgive her," she said obstinately, standing up. " I was just as much of a bitch to her as she was to me. Granted, I never acted on it, but I thought about it. She's sorry. Look at her, she's a wreck over this." Kitty tried to hobble over to Jubilee, but Logan caught her.

" Don't," he said. " Leave her. I need to talk to you outside for a minute." Kitty was about to protest but she noticed his claws were still out.

" Fine." 

" I was a jerk to you Kitty," he said once they were safely out in the hall.

" Yeah, you were," she said," you didn't even listen to me when I was clearly upset."

" You shoulda gotten in my face. This never should have happened."

" Get in your face? Are you kidding? Logan. Be serious," she said, " Look. We all screwed up. It's not a big deal. I'll be fine in a few weeks."

" Not a big deal? Did I miss somethin' ?" Logan was still fuming.

" Just go easy on her, ok?" Kitty said gravely. 

" I ain't makin' any promises."

Kitty began to swing toward the elevator. " You don't have to," she replied.

****************************************************************************** 

" So what happens now?" Jubilee asked as Logan returned to the darkened dorm room. She hadn't moved an inch and he was almost proud of her.

" What happens?" Logan repeated bluntly,"She forgave you. You could have killed her and she forgave you." He paused," Dammit Jubilation! How could you -"

" I know. I know," she wailed, " I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have done it."

Logan shook his head, glaring at her like an eagle. Then suddenly his claws retracted and he rolled up his sleeves with a sigh.

" That wasn't what I was damnin'," he said, softening.

" It wasn't?" Jubilee asked in surprise.

" No," he took a step closer to her," How could you ever think that I would hate you? That's what I've been broodin' over all this time."

" It is?"

" Yes. God, Jubilee, I ain't happy with ya for bein' careless and stupid but I would never hate ya. Not in a million years."

" But Logan I deserve for you to hate me. I'm a rotten selfish brat."

" Hey," Logan said, striding over to her and gathering her in his arms, " It's Wolvie if ya don't mind." He held her tightly, and chuckled. " And you may be a rotten selfish brat but you're my rotten selfish brat. Don't you ever forget it."

" Thanks Wolvie," Jubilee said, finishing the last of her tears on the shoulder of his flannel shirt. " So we're ok, right?" He took her chin in his hand. 

" Yeah. We're ok. Now whadaya say we go downstairs and pig out watchin' movies?" He put out his arm.

" I'm totally there," she said, taking it. The two mutants walked out of the room and down the stairs." Hey Wolvie?"

" Hmm?"

" I'm grounded aren't I?"

" Darlin', let's just say you should enjoy the light of day while you can." 

" That's what I thought." 

Jubilee looked at her father-figure. He was grinning, and he gave her an affectionate squeeze. She grinned back and every remnant of a dagger ever being in her stomach melted away. Kitty had forgiven her. She had forgiven herself. And her Wolvie would always be there to watch her back if she ever screwed things up again.

The End


End file.
